


Safe

by DJsaxby16



Series: Kalex Week 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kalex Week, Kalex Week 2019, Love, Polyamory, but not shower sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: After a disastrous Supergirl outing, Kara let’s herself be consumed with the grief of her failure. But her girlfriends refuse to let her do it alone.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Kalex Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I actually had on the back burner for a while but never got around to finishing. What better week to finally debut it?

Alex and Maggie sat firmly on the couch watching the news report on tv.

_ ”As you can see behind me, the bay bridge has completely collapsed. There have been no official reports of the fatality rate, though the injury rate is estimated to be within the hundreds. No one knows as of yet what the cause of this destruction was, but many have speculated that known terrorist group Cadmus may have been responsible. Eyewitnesses report that Supergirl was seen aiding rescue officials, but was unable to arrive on time to stop the destruction itself.” _

”Oh screw you!” Maggie exclaimed as she grabbed the remote and shut off the tv “Just cause she’s faster than a speeding bullet, doesn’t mean she’s psychic!” She vented out, she turned to see Alex checking her phone again. “Anything?” Maggie asked in concern.

“No, they said she left the bridge a few minutes ago, but she didn’t check in.” Alex replied, the worry etched into her face. “Something’s not right.”

“It was a bomb.” They both heard someone say behind them. They turned to see their girlfriend standing behind the sofa.

“Kara!” They shouted in unison as Alex jumped from her seat and hugged the Kryptonian. After ending the embrace, Maggie followed suit, wrapping her own arms around Kara. They both stepped back to see the condition that Kara was in. Her suit was covered in dust and soot, while also being torn and ripped in a few places.

“Kara, what the hell happened?” Asked Maggie.

“It was Cadmus....” Kara said in a monotone voice “They staged a fake warehouse robbery and Metallo ambushed me, but he wasn’t there to kill me.” She turned away from her girlfriends and opted to look out the window “They just wanted to hold me there until they could set off the bomb..... they told me they wanted National City to see it’s hero fail.” Alex and Maggie looked at each other and sighed in unison.

“I’ll call the DEO and let them know what’s going on.” Alex said as she grabbed her phone and called J’onn. Maggie turned to look at Kara, still staring out the window. She walked up to her and gently laid her hand on the kryptonian’s shoulder.

“Are you ok?” She asked, not bothering to hide the concern in her voice, cupping the Kryptonian’s face in her hands “Are you hurt?” Kara finally turned to look her in the eye.

“No, I’m fine.” She said with almost no emotion. Alex then walked up to them.

“I just talked to J’onn, he asked me to bring you in for debriefing” Kara’s body tensed “but I told him it’ll have to wait till tomorrow.” Kara loosened with relief.

“I appreciate that.” Kara again opted to not look them in the eye. “I think I need a shower.” She walked away without so much as a glance back to them and made her way to the bathroom. Alex and Maggie shared a nervous glance. Their nerves began to grow more and more after twenty minutes passed and Kara still hadn’t come out. Not being able to suppress their worries anymore, they both placed their ears to the door and they could hear the tiniest sounds which were undoubtedly the sounds of their girlfriend crying. 

Kara didn’t feel the need to hold back once she felt the warm water on her skin. She let her mind flood with the images of the death and destruction she had failed to stop, the images of John Corben and Lillian Luthor gloating over her, and the looks of sadness and anger that so many people gave her. She didn’t know how long she was in the shower for, she cried so hard yet so quietly as not to alert the other women in the apartment. However, her efforts seemed to fail as she heard the bathroom door open. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting to lock it. 

“Go away please.” She didn’t know if it was Alex or Maggie or the both of them, she just wanted to be alone. However, that didn’t seem to be an option as the shower door opened, revealing both of her girlfriends completely naked. 

Normally, a sight like this would be very pleasurable for Kara, but the looks on Alex and Maggie’s faces weren’t of lust, but of concern. She didn’t say anything or make any attempt to stop them as they both stepped into the shower. Alex stood behind her while Maggie took her place in front of the Kryptonian. There were no words from the the two humans, they only looked at her. Kara felt shy at first, but then they both tightened their hold on her. Alex placed herself on Kara’s backside till their flesh was perfectly aligned, Maggie repeating the motion on Kara’s front, encouraging the Kryptonian to rest her head on the detective’s shoulder. 

The closeness and skin to skin contact was not just a random occurrence, she knew exactly what her girlfriends were doing. She taught them both this technique as a Kryptonian method of calmness, to help others in distress. But the moment she felt the first hint of calm, all of the floodgates she had been holding back burst in full force. 

Even in the shower, with the water raining down on them, Maggie could feel Kara’s tears roll down her shoulder. Her entire body racked with sobs, leaving her a shaking mess which Alex tried desperately to hold on to. Without Maggie’s help, she doubt she could’ve. But they both held their tight grip around Kara as she cried and cried. 

“It’s ok” they both whispered “We’ve got you.” They assured, giving Kara permission to let her emotions out. 

“I failed” Kara wailed “They won” she screamed with a broken sob “They won they won” she kept repeating “It’s my fault!” this is where Maggie drew the line. 

“This was not your fault!” She said firmly “Don’t you dare let yourself think that.” Normally Alex would jump in and tell Maggie to hold back, but this time she agreed with her. This line of thinking needed to be stopped before it got worse. 

“Kara they did this. They destroyed the bridge. They killed those people, they held you so that you couldn’t save them, you’re a victim, not an accomplice.” Alex said firmly. 

“I walked into their trap!” She wailed.

“You couldn’t have known.” Maggie tried reassuring her, but to no avail. 

“It doesn’t matter, it worked. National City thinks I’m a failure.” 

“Kara...” Alex tried to find something comforting to say, but was coming up short. 

“You weren’t there. You didn’t see the way people were looking at me. They were angry....they were asking why I wasn’t there.....why I didn’t save them.” The floodgates reopened as Kara broke down into a whole new set of sobs. Neither Maggie nor Alex knew what to do, all they could do was hold her. 

“They were scared.” Alex tried to reason “They took their fear out on you. That’s what Cadmus wanted.” 

“They’ll forgive you” Maggie assured “I promise they’ll forgive you.” Kara seemed unresponsive, so Maggie raised Kara’s head from her shoulder and cupped both of her cheeks “Look at me” Kara wouldn’t lift her eyes “Kara, look at me.” Maggie demanded, which finally caused the kryptonian to look her in the eye. “Do you remember what I said to you, the night that we told you we loved you?” Kara didn’t reply “I said that you were one of the bravest, strongest, and amazing people I had ever met in my life. Do you know why I said that? It’s not because you can run faster than a bullet or lift up a city bus with one hand. It’s because no matter what happens, no matter how many beatings you take, no matter how many losses you have, you never give up, you never stop fighting. And if you think I’m gonna stand here, and listen to you talk about yourself like that, then you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Maggie took a chance and emphasized her point by placing a small chaste kiss on Kara’s lips. When Maggie backed away, she gave enough room to let Alex move her hand, turning the kryptonian to face her. Maggie’s words proved to boost Kara’s confidence a bit, which gave Kara the courage to look at the woman who had been her rock since the day she landed on Earth. 

“Honestly, I’ve always been jealous of how brave you are. Your strength, your courage, your dedication to keep us safe, it’s amazing. You’re the one who inspires me the most. You’re the reason I fight, and you’re the reason I always will fight. You make me want to be better, you always have been. So I can’t let you think this way about yourself either Kara.” Alex mimicked Maggie by giving Kara her own chaste kiss as well. The three stood there for a few minutes longer before Kara finally spoke. 

“What do I do?” She asked with a vulnerability in her voice that broke Alex and Maggie’s hearts. 

“Well first, we get out of this shower.” Maggie commented “Otherwise we’re gonna look like prunes.” That finally got Kara to smile.

“Then we’re gonna wait, for when you’re ready.” Alex continued “When you’re ready, we’ll make Cadmus pay.”

“And we’ll do it together.” Maggie followed.

Kara was amazed at the two women standing with her. Out of all the women they could have chosen to love, and she was lucky to be the one that they chose. Tonight, she felt like a failure, a disgrace to the city she loved. But with these two, she felt warm, she felt safe, she felt loved. She knew now that everything would be ok. As long as these two were by her side, she truly could do anything.   
  



End file.
